


Those Cold Nights

by WordsFromAsh



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, otp prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsFromAsh/pseuds/WordsFromAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Robin realized the depth of her feelings for Chrom extended far past friendship, she used to jest about how she pitied the woman who would have to deal with his stubborn sleeping habits. And here she was, pitying herself over her husband's stubborn sleeping habits.</p>
<p>From OTPprompts on Tumblr: Person A returns home really late at night (some time in the stupid hour…like 3am) after a really long meeting or something and is so ready to hit the sack - only to discover that Person B went to bed a few hours earlier and took literally all of the covers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Cold Nights

       Robin only called it a night when she found herself reading the same sentence repeatedly with no comprehension. Only then did she lean back in her chair and let out a long breath. Her eyes burned when she closed them and her back ached from being hunched over maps and books all night. Even so, she was exhausted enough that she could sleep just like that until morning. It was, after all, late even by her own standards. Late enough that she wouldn’t be able to argue Chrom this time when he undoubtedly says something about her unhealthy sleep habits.  
        _Chrom_ , she thought. The name struck her with just enough energy to get up in order to make her way to a proper bed for the night. She told him hours ago when he checked in on her—threatening to carry her to bed that instant—that she’d join him shortly. Hopefully he didn’t try to stay up for her like he usually did. He needed sleep just as much.  
       The stretch she performed forced a painful yawn out of her. She blew out the candle on the messy library desk, telling herself she’d wake up early in the morning to make up for the time she wasted that night in her exhausted stupor.  
       The cold corridor woke her up some though she still moved slowly, trying to remember which way Flavia had made the Exalt’s official-unofficial quarters for when they stayed in Regna Ferox. She found it eventually and slipped inside. It was darker in their room with the curtains already drawn to block out the bright snow that glistened even at night. The candles Chrom always left burning for her to see by all dead nubs. A sad smile slid onto her face as she realized how truly late it was.  
       Robin made her way to the side of the bed she always claimed with her cotton pants and loose undershirt still on. Tonight she could not be bothered with changing into nightclothes. All her body ached for was to lay in the large, plush bed and wrap her cold body up in the swaths of heavy blankets. It wouldn’t be like the bed she grew to miss back in Ylisstol, but it was still steps above the cots and bedrolls they had during the rest of the campaign. And they only planned to lodge in Ferox briefly, going back to their march after the snow settled down more. She should’ve been taking advantage of the bed and the comfort of having real walls around her no matter how cold they still were. Soon they’d be back in tents in Plegia. Valm. Wherever the war would take their focus.  
       But those were worries for tomorrow. Tonight she would manage a sound sleep and—  
       Robin frowned, confused, when she reached out to lift her side of the blankets to crawl under them and grabbed at nothing instead. She flexed her fingers once. Twice. And moved her hand here and there, with nothing but the cool sheets to lay upon, not sleep under.  
       The confusion shifted easily into annoyance. Even in her exhaustion she would not need to have a tactical mind to know what happened. “Chrom,” she whispered hoarsely.  
       Her eyes began to become familiar to the dark. Forms began to appear in the room, including the tangle of blankets on the other side of the bed. “ _Chrom_.” She couldn’t even see the rise and fall of his chest under all the blankets. And by all, Robin realized it was all the blankets from their bed. While Chrom usually sprawled across a generous amount of the bed in his sleep, Robin had forgotten his tendency to hog the blankets and curl up underneath them when it was cold outside.  
       The cold stone floor drove her to crawl onto the bed anyway, all the way over to Chrom. Her mind became more alert with the challenge of obtaining even a corner of the blankets but a pressure behind her eyes reminded her the necessity of sleep. She was going to win this one-sided war and do it quickly.  
       She kneeled on the bed next to her husband and frowned. Before she realized the depth of her feelings for him extended far past friendship, she made a jest about how she pitied the woman who would have to deal with his stubborn sleeping habits. She loved the man more than anything, but—  
       Robin huffed and threw her hands up before they settled in her hair. Not a single pull at the blanket accomplished anything.  
       She thought about finding a way into the blanket, small enough for even her arm. If she pressed her cold hand against him, then it would surely wake him. Chrom always hated when she slipped into bed after him and pressed her cold body against his at night, laughing as he yelped and whined. But she couldn’t find a hole in the cocoon surrounding him.  
       “Chrom, please.” She tugged once more, all too aware of the whine in her voice. “I just want to sleep.”  
       When there was still no response she slumped down and leaned uncomfortably against the headboard. Her eyes searched hopelessly around the room for something to cover her bare arms that prickled like goose skin and sleep comfortably with. The only thing that seemed acceptable was her tactician coat that she folded over the chair by the door when she entered.  
       Robin dropped her chin to her chest and mentally prepared for the chill of the floor once again. She threw a look at where she presumed Chrom to be curled up under the blankets before she shoved the mound harder than necessary, mumbling about stupid, spoiled princes.  
       She barely moved before something grabbed her elbow and pulled her back. A squeal caught in her throat and she broke free only to find an arm sticking out from the blanket mound. Robin pressed a hand to her chest and felt her heart beating fast underneath her fingertips, surprised that Chrom roused from a deep sleep at all. She watched the blanket cocoon shift, revealing a mop of messy blue hair by their pillows.  
       “Where y’goin?” Chrom slurred and grabbed her free hand resting closest to him. “Izzit mornen.”  
       “No…t really,” she said, deciding against a simple no half way through. She was sure by now the sky would be lightening to a morning blue behind all those clouds outside, but for all intent and purposes she wished it could still be night.  
       Chrom didn’t question her answer and instead hummed in response. He shifted slightly. “G’back t’bed, den.”  
       Robin smiled despite herself. “All right, Chrom.”An idea formed at the realization that he was awake enough to maybe relinquish some of the blankets on his own if she just suggested the idea. She flipped her hand so that it’s palm against palm and she squeezed his hand slightly. “Chrom?”  
       He mumbled again and Robin took that as her cue to continue. Except when she went to ask for the blankets, he cut her off without realizing. His brows furrowed though his eyes never opened. “Y’cold. Why so cold?”  
       Before she could answer with a blunt “You”, Chrom tugged on her arm and pulled her to lay down next to him. He let go of her and rolled over so they were chest to chest if not for the thick layers separating them. The small smile from before grew as Chrom lifted the layers up with his arm only for his arm to fall across her torso, bringing all the blankets and warmth down with it. “Lemme keep’ya warm so,” he yawned and pulled her closer despite her shockingly cold skin being pressed entirely against his own warm body. “so y’don get sick.”  
       Robin wormed her way so that she was even closer to him and rested her forehead against his chest. She sighed and closed her eyes, completely content and mumbled her thanks against his skin. She once pitied the woman who would have to share the bed with him and all of his sleeping habits. But Robin only felt fortunate to be that woman.


End file.
